


Carnival

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Carnival [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Lucifer (TV), Superman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Last part of this series too.





	Carnival

Lucy giggled as she walked with Aphrodite. "I can't believe daddy is letting us check out this Carnival."

Aphrodite nodded her head slightly. "You know how daddy is about us or our other siblings too."

Lucy leaned into her twin sister slightly. "John said it wasn't fair we got to come and he didn't."

The twins kept on laughing as they headed into the Carnival and bumped into a young woman near there own age. "Sorry." She said softly.

Lucy looked at her. "It's okay. You look a little lost to be coming to this Carnival?"

The young woman shook her head slightly. "I came here to hopefully get help."

The twins spoke at the same time. "What kind of help?"

"I need to save my dad." The young woman said softly.

"Oh, what happened to him?" Aphrodite asked her.

"He saved a bunch of people and vanished." She said softly.

Lucy held out her hand to her. "I'm Lucy and this is my twin Aphrodite maybe we can help you?"

The young woman took her hand and shook it. "I'm Nora West-Allen. Don't you two have last names?"

The twins nodded there heads slightly. "We do. It's Morningstar."

Nora nodded her head slightly. "Okay." Not knowing who that is.

As they walked the three didn't know they were being watched. "Can we help them, dear?" Onu asked looking at her husband.

"We can't help Nora save her father. But her idiot father did put all the version's of our earth are now on one. And that was his fault and we can't mess with time or father time will come after our asses. And I don't know about you dear I would like to protect my ass and yours." Nival said as he watched the girls.

"Lucy, unlike her twin, is more like her father than the young girl really should be?" Onu said simply.

Nival chuckled softly. "Well, she is named Lucy after all."

Onu shook her head slightly as she pointed as another child was joining the other three females. "That isn't it?"

Nival sighed softly. "Yes, that is."

A young woman walked up towards the other three. With semi-long blonde hair with a streak of green in her hair. "Ah, Nora if I knew you were coming here I would have joined you." She said simply.

Nora sighed softly. "I didn't think you wanted to come here Moria. You always go out and do things your self."

Moria shrugged her shoulders. "Yes well that does happen but this I do need help." She said simply. "Let's go hunt down Nival and Onu to get them to help us. And don't hurt the others here."

Nival groaned as he heard what the three said about what they were going to do to him and his wife. "Who's bright idea was it to make a Carnival?"

Onu looked at him annoyed. "Yours." She said simply and bluntly.

Nival muttered under his breath. "Fuck." He turned and tried to sneak away from the three.

Lucifer stood on a nearby building watching over the four. "It's about time Nival gets punished."

Oliver stood beside him and shook his head. "Too bad Barry couldn't be here to see over this." He said simply. "Though your daughters are the only ones there to get help and fall in love."

"Nival is the Celtic god of love. No matter what everyone in that group wants they will be guided to there loves there true loves." He said simply. "And sorry about not helping you back then?" Lucifer said simply.

"Your wife told us what happened?" Oliver said simply as he looked back to see his daughter had her bow and arrow out and was aiming an arrow at Nival's crotch. "REALLY?" He put his face into his hands and shook his head.

Lucifer stood there laughing. "Funny."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it really is Mr. Queen?" Lucifer said simply. "Besides it seems Nival's back up is showing up.'

Nival looked up in Moria's face. "I told you I can't help Nora. I rather not piss off father time thank you very much. Bad things will happen to us all if I step in with time dealing. I am the god of love not the god of fixer-uppers." He said simply. He looked pass Moria to see Eros, Atty, and Jon arrived behind three out of the four girls. "Guess my back up has arrived." He stood up slowly and backed up towards Onu then. "Well, twins let your father dearest know we shall be back."

A flash caused the girls to duck and cover their eyes. When they could open their eyes the Carnival was gone.

Nora groaned. "He is a coward." She looked at the others. "Good luck." She turned and ran off then.

Lucy turned and looked at the guys. "You can go too." She made a shooing motion with her hands.

Eros glared at her. "Don't start with me Lucy Pen Morningstar." He grabbed her wrist. "I told you wanted to talk to you. And we are going to finally have that talk." He pulled her behind him.

Lucy tried to pull out of his tight hold on her. "EROS!" She kicked him hard.

Eros turned and glared darkly at her. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder before he kept on walking.

"My poor sister." Aphrodite shook her head slightly as she went to go save her sister.

"Leave them be Aphrodite or I will do the same to you!" Atty said rather matter of factly.

Aphrodite looked at him. "Why are you still here? Your father and mother left you behind?"

"Because I wanted to talk to the woman who stole my heart. Is that so wrong?" Atty said simply.

"No." Aphrodite blushed. "Do you need help finding her?"

Atty rolled his eyes as he pulled her against him. "I know where she is." He tilted her head up towards him. He bent his head and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled back and looked at her. "Your sister will be fine." He walked away making sure he took a hold of her hand as they went.

Moria quickly turned and looked at Jon. "Go away bird brain." She said sternly as she turned and walk away.

Oliver looked up skyward and shook his head slightly.

"Your more a bird brain than I ever have been." He walked after her. "I would dive into anything to pull your tight little ass out of danger." He patted her on her bottom.

Oliver went to jump off the roof to go kill him.

Lucifer pulled him back. "No, you would only have her shoot you instead." He said simply.

Moria spun around and aimed her bow and arrow at his throat. "Hands to your self bird boy." She turned and walked away.

Jon chuckled as he followed after her.

"Dam they went out of eyesight too?" Oliver muttered softly.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "It happens. Go home to your wife and other children."

"And go to yours too!" Oliver said before he left.

Lucifer chuckled before he flew away.

Jon walked up behind Moria and picked her up taking her in the air.

Moria kicked out. "LET ME GO!"

"No!" Jon said bluntly.

Moria growled at him. "I mean it, Jon."

Jon didn't say anything until he landed on a nearby roof. He took her bow and arrow away from her quickly and locked them up. "There is only one way off this roof." He smirked softly.

Moria glared at him. "Then I will jump."

Jon glared at her darkly as he grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her into the rooftop apartment. "No jumping off the roof." He dragged her over to the bed. He tossed her onto the bed. He crawled into bed beside her and pinned her to his bed. "Go to sleep."

"I hate you!" Moria said glaring at him.

"I know!" Jon said simply as he pulled her face up against his chest. "Go to sleep."

Moria tried to get out of his hold.

Jon smacked her ass.

"OW!" Moria jumped closer towards him.

"Really? I knew you want me I didn't know it was this bad." He said with a wicked grin.

Moria glared darkly at him. "Fool!" She grumbled at him.

"You're the only fool Moria?" Jon said simply. "I have told you in many timelines and other versions of either one of us. I want you, my sweet little girl." He took a hold of her hands and placed them above her head pinning her there. "Let me love you." His face hovered over hers.

Moria glared darkly at him. "No."

"Lier my little game player?" Jon said before he bent his head and kissed her on her lips deeply. He pulled back. "I love you." He rolled over to his side and closed his eyes then.

Moria turned and looked at his head. Her fingers came up and gently touched his lips as she stared at the back of his head. 'I'm confused now.' She said mentally to herself. She rolled away from him and closed her eyes. 'What game is he playing with me here?' She mentally asked her self before she closed her eyes and fell asleep then.

Nival sighed as he stood alone on a roof. "Why can't they be blunter with each other?"

"It's not how human's or half humans are with each other Nival?" Onu said simply. "But we worked our problems out for the good of our son." She said simply. "Besides life is a Carnival game. Its why your name is in the title of it and not mine."

Nival chuckled softly. "Good point my love." He took her hand as they stood there watching over life than.

The next morning Lucy walked home side by side with her sister. Not speaking about what happened between them and their men.

Jon woke up the next morning and found Moria wasn't in his bed. He wondered if she found the real stairway exit on leaving this place. He got up and headed outside to the balcony and looked around. He looked annoyed when he found the lock on the one door was broke. He saw her bow and arrows were gone as well too. He saw a note inside that read. 'Next time I will shoot first.' Was all that the note said. He turned and headed back inside his apartment. He sighed softly as he opened his computer and saw an email from Moria. 'Oh look its a video.'

Moria appeared on the screen. "What am I going to do with you?"

Jon blinked slightly.

Moria shook her head slightly. "Anyway no more dragging me or kidnapping me." She said simply. "And if you ever want to see me naked behave or else." She said simply. "Maybe one day you can show me how you fly then flyboy." She closed the video.

Jon blushed. "Naughty woman." He shook his head slightly before he headed to the shower.

A couple weeks later Moria walked down the street dressed like a street worker. She was alone when she muttered to herself. "Why am I doing this instead of one of the other females?"

"Because they are off helping their father locate someone?" Felicity said into her daughter's earpiece. "Quiet someone is coming."

Moria sighed as she kept on walking until she walked around the corner. She stopped when she found her target standing there. "There you are, my lover." She said walking towards him. She said simply as she walked up to him and kissed him on his cheek. "New toy for you to play with?" She asked as she looked at the guy with his head covered.

"No doll a gift for the boss." The guy walked over and removed the hood off of Jon. "What do you think my boss should give me for bagging the son of Superman hmm?"

Moria looked at Jon coldly before she looked back at the guy. "Your choice of rewards I would guess." She said simply. "There could be a lot of uses for the half breed." She said bluntly.

"Jon is going to kill you for that sweetie?" Felicity said in her daughter's ear.

Jon was glaring at Moria when she called him a half breed. He wanted to strip her and have his way with her to strangling her. "Why are you listening to the whore Bobby?"

Bobby pointed his gun at him. "Watch your mouth when talking about my girl."

Moria and Jon just stared at each other coldly.

"But giving my boss the daughter of the Green Arrow will be an even bigger prize?" Bobby said grinning as he pointed a gun at Moria. "Come and join us, babe."

Moria just smirked as she stood there unmoving as he spoke to her. She did reach towards her necklace as if shock over the whole thing. "Bobby you shouldn't have done that." She said before she pressed her necklace and was suddenly dressed a similar Green Arrow outfit as she quickly took out the guards and turned on Bobby. "If I ever see you in my town again Bobby you will feel the wrath of my arrows."

Bobby turned and ran.

Moria walked over to Jon and shook her head at him. "Poor baby." She said smirking at him as she mocked him. She leaned in to kiss him when she quickly turned and shot Bobby in his hand. "You got him, old man?"

Oliver Queen walked around the corner and looked at his daughter. "Old man? Really young lady?" He shook his head slightly as he cuffed Bobby and dragged him away. "Your mother says to see you in the morning and she turned your com off."

Moria turned back and uncuffed Jon and tossed the chains away. She grabbed an allergy pen and stabbed him in his arm. "There you go." She patted him on his cheek before she pressed the button on her necklace as her outfit changed back into the hooker outfit. "Bye." She turned and went to walk away from him.

"Going off to pick someone else up?" Jon asked as he followed after her.

"No, I'm going home. And you should go home yourself." Moria said simply.

"I think you need to be punished?" Jon said simply.

"I was doing my job and you're annoying?" Moria said simply.

Jon grabbed her wrist and pulled her back against him. "No, I'm not. You get all hot and bothered when I am around you." He leaned into her ear. "Shall I prove you wrong?"

Moria turned and glared at him. "Go away." She broke his hold on her and quickly walked away from him.

Jon blinked slightly. "What the hell?" He said simply before he flew away muttering. "I have had enough."

Moria leaned against a nearby wall and sighed softly when she saw him flying away from her.

"You shouldn't turn your back on love?" Nival said simply.

Moria turned her head to glare at him. "Where did your Carnival go?"

"The Carnival is a play on life you silly child." He said simply. "I could have called it the land of games. But that doesn't work really with my name either sadly." He shook his head. "I am the god of love for Scottland. I helped Lucy and Aphrodite's father and mother getting married." He said simply before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a token and tossed it at Moria.

Moria caught it and looked down at the symbol of the archer. "What does this mean?"

"Go catch your prey or put him out of his misery?" Nival said simply. "But either way welcome to the Carnival. Hopefully, you can win the games." He said simply before he vanished from sight.

Moria looked up and blinked finding him gone. "Foolish gods." She said before she stood and headed home.

A couple weeks later Jon landed on his roof and sighed as he rolled his neck. He hadn't seen Moria since he said he had enough of how she was treating him. He walked in and stopped short when he found Moria sitting on his bed wearing nothing but his silk sheets. "Moria?" He said from the doorway.

Moria turned to look at him. "Jon." She said rather matter of factly. She stood slowly letting the sheets slide down her body.

Jon was almost fell backward onto his ass when he found her nude and was walking towards him too. "Are you okay Moria?" He asked before he used his x-ray vision to check her over himself.

"I'm fine." She said simply before she placed her hands on his chest. She ran her hands up and around his neck. "Do you want to be my prey?" She asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" Jon asking as he swallowed hard. He almost shot out of his own skin when he felt Moria's hand cup the front of his crotch. "Moria?"

Moria smirked softly. "I found a lollypop." She said before she knelt down before him.

"MORIA!" Jon shouted.

Moria was busy nuzzling against his crotch to answer him.

Jon bent down and picked her up and placed her feet firmly under her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Moria glared darkly at him. "What's wrong with you?"

Jon blinked slightly. "Huh?"

Moria rolled her eyes as she went to walk around him nude. "I will just go play with someone else then."

Jon glared darkly before he reached out and pulled her against him. He put a hand over her mouth before his other hand. Ran slowly down her stomach before it stopped on her crotch and rubbed it. "Is this what your begging for Moria?" He slipped a finger into her pussy and groaned into her ear. "You're so tight. But if I do this with something bigger then my finger. Your mine always." He leaned in and licked her earlobe then. "Think about it." He said before he slipped his fingers out of her and took a step back. "Like I said Moria it's your choice." He didn't look at her as he licked his finger clean.

Moria mentally sighed. Out of everyone who ended up with someone from the Carnival or well forced with. She was the only one who pushed back hard. Lucy and Aphrodite had moved in with there boyfriends just this morning. And here she was still fighting with her own feelings and with Jon. Her own father and mother shook there heads over the whole thing. Her big brother didn't seem to understand what was going on in her own head. Though he never really did. She took a step towards him.

Jon took a step back. "Don't." He said softly.

Moria sighed softly. "I guess Nival is right."

Jon looked at her. "About what?"

Moria walked right up to him. "Life is a Carnival. You never know what game you will end up playing or if you will win or lose it." She said simply getting a rather confused look from his face. "I'm tired of playing this game." She said as she stepped closer towards him.

"And what game are you going to change it too now?" Jon asked as he noticed he backed himself into the wall. 'FUCK!'

Moria smirked softly as she placed her hands on his chest. "Chance." She said simply as she ran her fingers down his chest. She stopped when she found the end of his shirt and grabbed it and pulled it up and over his head.

"Stop stripping me!" Jon said sternly or well he tried to sound stern.

"You're not helping?" Moria said simply.

Jon pushed her back slightly before he grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her head. "What do you want?"

"You!" Moria said simply and clearly as she looked into his eyes. "I'm taking a chance on love on you."

Jon had a slow smile appear on his lips. Before he bent his head and kissed her deeply on her lips. He let her hands go before his own hands went to her ass and lifted her easily up off the floor.

Moria wrapped her legs around his waist as they kiss.

Jon walked them both over to his bed so he could sit down.

Nival sighed softly as he finally turned away from looking at the building. "You wanted your daughter to get with him why?" He asked Oliver.

Oliver laughed softly. "They have been in love with each other since they were babies." He said simply. "He broke her favorite toy when she tried to share it with him back then. It seems it stuck with her all the way until now." He paid Nival before he turned and walked away.

Nival shook his head slightly. "Not the real reason?"

"Partly?" Onu said simply. "But oh well."

Nival took his wife's hand and they walked away until they both vanished back into the Carnival again.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Last part of this series too.


End file.
